


Days Roll Backwards

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homesickness, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Master/Servant, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Stress Relief, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Everyone needs some respite from it all, even me.”
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Days Roll Backwards

Ritsuka got used to Chaldea quickly. Mostly because they knew she could trust them, and vice versa.

She stopped wishing for home; she would return eventually. There were monsters everywhere and she made it her mission to hunt them whenever she and her Servant found them. It was also her calling to help Chaldea in whatever was asked of her, but she would never let them take her for granted.

She sat near the wall adjacent to the hallway corridor, needing just a moment to herself. She never admitted it, but she waited for the days of normalcy, for the day she can look back and smile. She always smiled, even when she felt the pain deep inside her heart.

"You alright, Ritsuka?" a female voice asked. Ritsuka startled, whipping her head around. She craned her head up and saw Mash standing over her, a concerned look on her face, her hands near her chest.

"Oh Mash! Y-yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?" Ritsuka asked, laughing as she rubbed the back of her head. She blushed, feeling so silly that she was startled by the Servant who kept most of herself.

"I was just wondering. It's just that, you seemed so far away, and not yourself." Mash said, her eyes kind and understanding.

Ritsuka smiled slightly, her embarrassment fading into the sudden pang of affection, jealousy mixed with admiration. She wished she was stronger, calm, strong and collected like Mash.

"Yeah, I just needed some space from the others, that's all." Ritsuka spoke, looking off to the side. "It gets kind of overwhelming at times."

Mash nodded and then sat down beside Ritsuka, placing a hand on the Master's. "I understand that all too well. Nothing wrong with time to yourself, Ritsuka. Everyone needs some respite from it all, even me."

Ritsuka looked back to Mash, blinked, and then smiled. Any residual feelings of loneliness faded away.

"Thank you, Mash – I appreciate it."

"You're more than welcome, Ritsuka."


End file.
